


Let's Fall in Love

by dividedheart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, perverts glaore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dividedheart/pseuds/dividedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes one moment for Asahi to realize that he is a sick, perverted old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. let's fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this.

Nishinoya and Hinata are training together today - Hinata isn't any good when it comes to receives or saves, so Noya is attempting to teach him what he can. His explanations are terrible, and even Hinata is confused, but Kageyama is there to translate. Then they really begin to train, having Kageyama serve, Hinata spike, and Noya to receive and defend.

Asahi is among a few of the team members sitting on the bench, just watching, taking a break. So he's not the only one with eyes on Hinata's powerful spikes or Kageyama's perfect tosses or Noya's swift saves; Suga, Daichi, and Tsukishima sit beside him on the bench. They continue like that until Hinata shouts "I got it!" and he joins Noya on the other side of the net.

Kageyama is left to send the ball over the net by himself. Asahi wonders if it's really the best method, but he guesses that for now, it's best for Hinata to be able to watch Noya receive up close. The idea is half decent until the realization kicks in that Hinata is probably too excitable to just stand there and watch.

Asahi is proven correct in the next few seconds. Kageyama sends up a toss and jumps up to spike it; the ball careens toward Noya, who flexes and prepares to dive. Hinata watches intently, tilting his head, but he doesn't back up to make room for Noya, and neither of them seem to realize what's about to happen. Asahi hears Suga mumble something and feels Daichi tense up beside him just as the ball comes toward them... and both Hinata and Noya launch themselves forward to save it.

There's a loud _smack_ and Kageyama slams both of his palms onto his forehead as he watches in silent distress, unable to do anything to stop them. Hinata and Noya's voices intermingle in a confusion of "Fuck, dude!" and "I'm sorry! Ah, I'm so sorry, so sorry!" as they collide and fall to the floor together. Daichi stands and tuts as if he'd expected as much and Suga shakes his head with a serene smile. Asahi stands up and rushes forward to survey the damage and help in any way he can, but he stops short.

Noya is on top of Hinata, hands splayed out on either side of the younger boy's chest, having just barely managed to brace himself against the floor instead of the other teen. Their legs are a tangled mess, with Noya's underneath Hinata's, the latter's hitched up beside Noya's waist. Their breaths are both coming short and fast, hot puffs and pants, and Hinata is starting to giggle. 

Asahi hears it all distantly. All of his concentration pools in the pit of his stomach as he watches the two small teens untangle themselves. He stares, and stares, and finds that he cannot stop staring, focusing in on the way Noya's arms flex as he pushes himself away, marveling over the position they'd landed in even as it melts away, a million other images coming to mind all at once. Asahi feels a twist in his stomach when Noya makes a tiny, exasperated noise, the pinch in his chest only becoming worse when Hinata again laughs breathlessly. 

Reality snaps back into place around him as the others rush forward. Hinata tries to stand at the same time that Noya does, and they knock their foreheads together and stumble to hands and knees again. Hinata is full of nervous giggles and apologizes over and over again in between breaths. Noya finally tires and shoves Hinata down by his shoulders, and Asahi thinks he also tells him to stay down, but his mind quickly blanks at the sight of them practically wrestling on the floor. He can't move. He can only stare.

Noya eventually forces an awkward laugh after telling Hinata to stop squirming and pulls free from his grasp, standing and offering him his hand. Asahi realizes that all he's done to help is stand and stare stupidly. He glances around, nervous, and catches Suga's hefty gaze. It's a weird look, but an honest one, too, as if the vice captain is trying to convey his sympathy. _I know what you were thinking of_ , his face says, _but I'm going to ignore it_.

Hinata's cheeks are red when he finally finds himself back on his feet and he rubs at the back of his neck, sheepish. Even Tsukishima is standing now, mumbling something to himself and shaking his head. Yamaguchi wanders over from where he'd been tossing a ball up in the air, curious over the calamity. Noya just laughs a bit louder and slaps Hinata's back, proudly scolding his boldness. All Asahi can think of is how good they'd looked pressed together like that, and how hard his heart had thudded when Noya shoved Hinata onto the ground.

"Next time, don't get so excited. I know it's hard to fight the urge to dive for it, but you're supposed to learn, isn't that it? The point of this? Learning, right?" Noya feigns his happiness, and Asahi realizes that his lack of anger or even vague irritation is because he's embarrassed too; the flush of his cheeks is imperceptible compared to Hinata's vivid red, but the slight makes Asahi's chest burn all the more.

"Y-yeah... I was a bit too caught up in it..."

Kageyama snorts across the net. "You clutz. If it were me, I'd be kicking your ass right now for such a careless move," his attempt to be threatening falls flat. If Hinata didn't know by now that Kageyama had a soft spot for him then everyone else certainly did. "Take this seriously already," He scolds.

"Shut up! Maybe you could have just served better there, and we wouldn't have had to run into each other! Ah, but, I'm so sorry Nishinoya, really, are you alright?" 

"I'm fine! You should worry about yourself. Is your back alright?"

Asahi begins to tune their banter out. Luckily enough for him, everyone's attention is zeroed in on Hinata and Noya; his own distress builds quickly and quietly, and he doesn't realize what's happening until he feels a wet warmth drip past his lips down onto the floor. He opens his mouth in shock, and the metallic taste of blood startles him. A dismayed groan bubbles up before he can stop it, and then everyone's eyes are on him.

"Oh my god," Kageyama breathes in disgust.

Noya shouts in wild terror and bolts toward him, pushing past the stunned Hinata and unimpressed Kageyama. Asahi thinks that if anything were to give him away, this would be it. Tanaka is shouting in confusion from somewhere across the gym, but is also laughing hysterically, too.

"What the hell!" Noya's anger startles him, and he wonders how he's supposed to cover this up, but he's shouting for a towel or a tissue or "something, anything, hurry up!" and tugging at the hand that Asahi has raised to cover his nose. "Let me see! Come on, how'd it happen? Stop! Don't tilt your head back. That's the worst, all the blood will go back in instead of out! Did a ball hit you?!" 

Asahi can't find anything to say, and just mumbles to himself and lets Noya pull his hands away from his nose, honestly perplexed. He should have known that he'd be more interested than grossed out. Before Noya can examine him further, though, Suga tosses him a rag and he hurries to pinch the bridge of his nose with the soft cloth. Tanaka is full on cackling now, though Daichi's glare seems to quiet him down. 

Asahi immediately worries about the mess as his head clears, even as Daichi ushers him toward the bench, and he glances around for a trail of blood; he finds nothing on the gym floor, but sees thick droplets clinging to his shirt and recognizes that the stickiness in between his fingers is blood. He's a wreck. The group crowds around him and Suga attempts to disperse their interest by suggesting they start cleaning up for the day, to Hinata's dismay. Tanaka slaps Asahi's shoulder as he walks by. 

"Good job! What a miracle. Looks like you got out of cleaning for today. But don't worry, we'll make you shoulder just as much work tomorrow," He laughs.

"I'm so sorry," Asahi slurs, words coming out muffled and thick. He awkwardly adjusts the towel around his nose, and realizes that it'll probably need to go in the garbage; he also feels a bit guilty about it, too, now that his shock has begun to subside. He distantly hopes that it's an older rag. Tanaka shakes his head and Noya frowns at him.

"It's not his fault! You can't blame him for something stupid like a nose bleed," He says, immediately defensive.

"Really? Because I think he might have done it on purpose. You know, knocked himself in the face when we weren't looking?" Tanaka teases them and dances off when Noya aims a kick his way, hopping over to the closet to grab the brooms. "Get better soon, Asahi!"

"Tch! Seriously," Noya relaxes visibly, then turns back to Asahi, brows furrowing. "I won't lie, though. It's a bit weird. You never mentioned an issue with nose bleeds before this. Does it happen often?" 

Asahi shakes his head, glancing around and apologizing to everyone still around all at once. "So sorry, everyone. I guess I just overworked myself," No one objects to that, and as most of the group begins to wander off to take care of the cleaning, Asahi catches Kageyama's eye. 

He looks furious.

It isn't because he's been made to stop early, is it? As the younger boy comes closer, Asahi bows his head and apologizes for a third time, wondering if he hadn't been heard. "Sorry, Kageyama. Really," He implores. 

Kageyama's grip on the volleyball in his hands is tight; his nails are digging into the soft fabric. He glances around, eyes lingering on Noya, before leaning in close. Asahi sucks in a breath and holds it.

"Perverted old man," He hisses. "You're so dirty." Asahi's heart seems to stop, and then Kageyama turns on his heels and stomps away, joining in Hinata's efforts to take down the net.

Asahi can't even speak. He feels like his brain has stalled, and when Noya asks him what Kageyama said and he doesn't reply, he begins to yell at Kageyama across the gym, asking for an explanation. That snaps Asahi back to reality, and he shakes his head rapidly, trying to dissent Noya's apparent worry. 

"It was nothing! He didn't say anything, really," He waves his free hand in an attempt to soothe, face heating up as eyes turn their way.

"Huh? Then why'd you go all pale? Is it... is it the blood loss? Hey, you're leaning your head back again. Lean forward," Noya sits beside him and demonstrates. Asahi's laugh comes out muffled and kind of sad. 

"Really, don't worry about it. Sorry, but... you should go help them clean up. I hate to be such a bother. I'm fine," He slurs a bit, and adjusts his hold on the bridge of his nose. 

Noya squints at him and then jumps up, shaking his head. "You're weird. Ugh, alright. Just don't pass out or something, okay? And don't choke on your blood. And don't feel guilty, either. It's seriously not your fault. I know Tanaka didn't mean what he said, but do you? No one thinks you're trying to get out of training or anything, alright?" 

Asahi bites back another guilty, anxious laugh, and settles on a quick nod. "Yeah. Of course. I'll leave it to you." He relaxes as Noya prances off to help tidy, a weight suddenly lifting off his shoulders. Noya's concern is endearing, but terribly misplaced. He kind of just wants to melt into the bench he's sitting on and disappear, or maybe run away, but he can't do either because his nose is still flowing freely right now. All he can do is watch, shifting uncomfortably on the bench.

When the clean-up is almost over, Suga comes over with Daichi to check up on his nose. He cautiously peels the towel away and Daichi leans forward to inspect. "Looks like the bleeding is done with," He nods. "But it's still probably best to be careful. The school nurse is gone now, since it's after hours, but if you could go to her tomorrow and get things checked out..." 

Asahi musters his kindest smile. "Thank you. I'll do just that. It seems like it's cleared up for now, though," He says, folding the dirty towel into a neat square after wiping away the excess blood on his face, the clean side facing outward. It'd need to be thrown out. "Again, I'm so sorry for the trouble, Suga, Daichi," 

Suga laughs easily and waves him off. "It's not an issue. Practice was just about over anyways, so it's not like it's a big deal. Your health is more important. Head home, but watch out for more bleeding, okay?" Asahi nods weakly in response.

"Yeah. Thanks again." He inclines his head in a short bow. "I appreciate it."

Practice is over, just like that. Noya is nowhere in sight, apparently having run off early. He heads into the washroom and cleans his face; he changes and then he gathers his things up, says goodbye to everyone and apologizes for the millionth time that day, and then starts home. A dull sort of ache makes his chest throb, and he supposes he's just relieved to be alone.

He finds Nishinoya blocking his way just outside the school grounds, a can of pop in hand, leaning up against one of the cool concrete pillars, texting wildly on his phone. Asahi tries to ignore him when he passes by, and says nothing, but Noya sees him and chugs the rest of his drink. Asahi hears him crush the can and toss it onto the ground, facing forward and refusing to look his way, and ignores his voice even as he thunders up beside him.

"Hey! Wait up, geez, you're so rude-"

Noya slows down once Asahi acknowledges his presence with a nod and a grunt, and he matches Noya's pace. "You shouldn't litter," He mumbles. Noya just makes an exaggerated noise of discontent. 

"Pssh. Like you've never gotten lazy before," Asahi chances a glance his way, and Noya relaxes and stretches as they go, hands crossing behind his head. He sticks his tongue out when he catches Asahi looking his way. 

"What's up with you? Still feeling sick from earlier?"

"Yeah," Asahi sighs.

"Awh, man. Do you think you'll feel better by tomorrow for morning practice? Me and Hinata are probably going to have another go at it..." Asahi feels all the blood go to his cheeks, remembering what'd happened earlier. "He's not amazing when it comes to receives, but he's got the fire!" Noya makes a fist and punches his open palm, Asahi hears as much, and he imagines that Noya's eyes are glimmering with uncontrollable excitement... but he can't make himself look at his friend right now. "The spirit! And he's fast, too. Even I can admire those unhoned skills... he's like a deadly blade, forged in the deepest, hottest - hey, Asahi, are you alright?"

Noya notices his silence and his reluctance to look his way, stepping closer and prodding at his arm. He keeps thinking of stupid things, things that should have stayed in that gym, passing thoughts that turn into morbid imaginations. Noya grabs his arm and shakes him a bit. 

"If you still feel sick, then you need to hurry up home. Should I be worried that you're gonna fall over or something? You know, if you land on me, there's no way I can move out from under you - wh- ah!"

Noya gasps when Asahi spins around, shaking his hand off in the process. He steps back, wary but still concerned, and Asahi sweeps him into a crushing hug that lifts him off his feet. Noya squirms and makes a confused, almost hurt noise, but settles down eventually and pats Asahi's back almost soothingly. 

"Okay," His voice comes out in a hot breath against Asahi's neck. "Okay, big guy. So you really aren't feeling well. Can you put me... down, though?" He sounds embarrassed. "This is kind of... intimate. Like, you're too tall to hug me. Okay? Let me go, Asahi," Noya's hand on his back fists, tugging on his shirt. Asahi sucks in a shaking breath and releases Noya, face hot. He still can't stand to look into his eyes after that.

"You... okay?" Noya is sheepish now, all of his violent energy from before disintegrating into worry. "You need to use your words, you know. I heard that the bigger you are the... no, um," Asahi finally looks at him, and he awkwardly shoves his hands into his pockets. "Just, talk to me. If something's the matter, you don't have to deal with it alone, you know. Does it have something to do with that nose bleed?" 

"Yeah. I haven't been myself lately. Noya..." Noya perks up, apparently pleased to have gotten a good response. "Want to... walk me home?" Asahi pauses, and then stumbles over his words in order to correct himself. "I mean, I... did you want to come over? Er, you don't have to. But I'd like some company. Just on the way back," He explains.

Noya looks like he's trying not to laugh, but he nods vigorously anyway. "Oh, uh, yeah! Sure," He snorts, and they begin the trek to Asahi's house, Noya whipping out his phone as they go. Asahi doesn't bother to pick and prod at whoever he's texting. "It's not like your house is much farther than mine, so it's alright."

They continue on in companionable silence as Asahi builds his confidence. He can't keep it inside, and needs to say something, anything. _Just say it, just admit it. Admit how sick you are!_ But it's not that simple. The more Asahi thinks about the repercussions the more he quails. They're half-way home and he still doesn't know what to say, but Noya does, and he begins yammering on about something he'd heard in class earlier that day, just to fill up the silence. He moves on from one topic to the next, and Asahi barely listens to him at all.

"... and Hinata asked _me_ for help. Me! I'm not bad with biology, but man, I'm not great, either. I kind of just agreed to help him in the end. Hey, Asahi. You should come over and help us then, too. You're good with that kind of thing. I think. Aren't you? Hey, Asahi?"

Noya peers at him curiously, brows drawn up in concern, and suddenly Asahi can't take it anymore. He stops in his tracks and Noya does too, confused. He makes a face, like, _what now_? 

"I have... a... confession..." He's already losing his guile. "A confession to make," Asahi blurts, trembling all over. "I'm a pervert! Oh god, Noya, I'm a super-mega-ultra gross, filthy, old man and-!"

"Whoa, whoa! What's this about? Calm down, don't blabber! Can you... repeat that?" Noya is a cross between worried and unbelieving; it's written all over his face. His lips quaver as he holds back a laugh. Asahi struggles for words.

"I'm a... pervert..."

Noya stares at him, face blank. He stares and stares and Asahi wonders if seppuku is still considered to be an honorable way to die when Noya finally bursts out laughing. 

"Huh?! Asahi, have you lost it? I mean, I'm pretty sure you already _look_ like a perverted senior, but c'mon, _you_? Don't you blush and fidget whenever a girl even looks at you funny?"

"No! Not that way. I..." 

"Oh, wait, wait. Is this about what Kageyama said to you earlier? I thought I heard him _wrong_ , but what'd he really say? I heard pervert. Hah, Asahi, did Kageyama call you names?!" Noya leans in to Asahi with a gleam in his eye, hovering on the edge of laughter, torn between being concerned and contrite. 

"I... you heard him...? He... yeah, he called me a pervert... but, but that's not why I'm confessing! It's not like Kageyama was calling me names. It's just... he... he wasn't wrong." Asahi blabbers, unable to compose himself. Noya leans back and bounces on the balls of his feet, bites his lip and rubs his chin, pretending to look thoughtful.

"Hmmm. So he was right, then? You're actually a pervert? But this still doesn't make sense. Why're you confessing how much of a dirty old man you are to me?" He gives him a pointed look.

"Because it's about you! You, and Hinata!" 

For once, Noya doesn't have an immediate response. He'd been holding back laughter, but it seems to rush out of him in a whoosh, a small exhale. He narrows his eyes at Asahi and hums, tilting his head. "Huh. So... you... you were thinking something filthy about me? Me _and_ Hinata?"

"I... yes," Asahi closes his eyes and heaves a sigh, the admission releasing a dead weight off his chest.

"What sort of filthy things...?"

"Oh my god," It comes back full force. "I can't say it. I really can't. Just... _Hinata,_ and _you_ ," He bursts.

"Oh my god, yourself!" Noya suddenly smacks his arm, and Asahi opens his eyes to a scowling Noya. He'd been laughing just five seconds ago, but now his cheeks are dusted with red and he looks embarrassed. "I thought you were joking, but... you're a conniving thief! I can't believe you'd think about Hinata like that-!"

"No, no, no! Not him, not me!"

"Not _you_?" Noya sucks in a sharp breath, and his expression changes from angry to bashful, unbelieving, as he realizes what Asahi means. "Me. I... you, you..." He fights for words, and then Asahi gets a kick aimed to his shin. He's too guilty to dodge it and yelps at the pain, barely registering Noya's teary look. 

"You _are_ a pervert! That's what that nose bleed was about, wasn't it? I can't believe you'd think about something filthy enough for your _nose_ to explode! Why'd you tell me, idiot? Isn't that something you keep to yourself! Were you so guilty that you felt like you needed to tell me about your fantasy?!"

"Ahh, N-Noya! I'm so sorry!" 

"As if!" Noya turns his head away sharply, and the silence that follows is so awkward and stiff that both of them seem to be holding their breath. 

Asahi regretfully kneels to rub his bruised shin, and looks up at Noya from his crouch. If he weren't soothing his wounds and instead was crouching just to see him at eye-level, he'd probably end up with a broken nose from such a patronizing act; but where he is now, Asahi can stare and try to discern the feelings rolling about in Noya's head all he likes, even though he doesn't seem to want to look at him anymore. He sees embarrassment, that's clear enough, but there's something else in the shimmer of his eyes, the shaking of his balled up fists...

"You..." Asahi opens and closes his mouth stupidly. "You thought about it too, didn't you?"

Noya _does_ punch him in the face then. Luckily enough, he's ready for it, and it doesn't break his nose, but he ends up on his ass regardless. "You did," Asahi laughs shakily. "That's why - that's why you're so - ouch! Noya, don't hit me!"

"Don't project your disgusting thoughts onto me!" Noya raises his balled up fist and aims it toward Asahi's cheek again; this time he catches his wrist before he can land the blow. "Wh-! Let me go, you creep!" Noya tries hitting him again with his other hand, and Asahi catches that one, too. He tries to pull Noya down beside him with a strong tug, but the smaller boy lands in a heap on top of him instead. It's an awkward position, but Noya is light enough that it doesn't hurt.

"N-now you're _assaulting me_?!" Noya grabs Asahi's shoulders and pushes himself up, pushing Asahi down in the process. All Asahi can do is laugh, breathless and exhausted, and Noya stops midway in his attempt to strangle him to stare at him instead. 

"So, you like Hinata."

Noya bites his lower lip and looks away, apparently unable to speak, confirming Asahi's suspicions.

"Did you fall on top of him on purpose?" Asahi is pushing Noya to his limit, and he knows that he's over stepped his bounds just by the look that Noya gives him. It's fierce enough to wilt flowers and make young women cry, but the whole effect is diminished by the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. His anger seems to bubble up and melt back down to nothing, and Noya shifts and sits beside Asahi instead of on top him. Asahi sits up to look at him properly. 

"Of course not..." He sniffs. Asahi's tense shoulders slouch, all of his anxiety zapped away. 

"I... I know. I'm sorry for asking that. Does he... know? That you like him like that?"

"Of course not!" Noya aims a weak punch toward Asahi's knee. It doesn't hurt, but the pained look on Noya's face does. "I'd never let him know. You can't let him know, either," He buries his face in his hands. "This is actually the worst..." 

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of him by admitting you like him," He gently tells him. "After all, you're not a big pervert like I am. Right?"

Noya looks up at that. He nods. "Yeah. I'm not. Not a big pervert..." His face goes slack like he's zoned out, and then he goes red and slaps his own cheeks with a furious groan. "Urgh! This is really, really, really bad! And it's your fault, you stupid!" 

Asahi blinks rapidly and nods. "It's my fault. Not yours. Like you said, I'm the one who... who's a gross old man, okay? Not you!" He wonders when this became a counseling session between the two of them and realizes it doesn't matter. 

He stumbles to his feet and offers a hand to Noya. All he gets is an angry look for that, and Noya pushes himself to his feet with a sigh. He wants to ask more questions, like _when did you figure out you liked him,_ and _what sort of thoughts did you have about him, then_? but he knows that Nishinoya is just about on the verge of tears. 

Guilty tears, from the look of it. He nods again, this time to himself, absolving himself of all private crimes. Noya's feelings are what matters now, so he can't let himself be offended. Also, the pressure of guilt will eventually give him a heart attack if it keeps up much longer than this.

"You should tell him," Asahi tries. Noya gives him a scathing look. "Tell him how you feel."

"Absolutely not. It's just a damn crush! As if I'd ruin a relationship with one of our team members by confessing a stupid, useless crush. It'll blow over," He squints at Asahi and speaks deliberately, as if trying to drive the point home. "There's no way I'd ruin my relationship with him just because I thought I liked him a bit more than normal," Noya shakes his head. 

"Yuu!" Asahi's shout makes him jump, and he looks up at him with a stunned expression. "You... need to do what you think is right!"

Nishinoya continues to stare at him, mouth agape. He finally shakes the silence with a loud, heavy sigh, hands coming up to rub through his hair. "Yeah. Okay. And you, too," He murmurs, dusting himself off with a flourish, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Just... don't say anything to Hinata- about me, okay?"

Noya extends his hand to Asahi, and he takes it quickly, grip a bit more firmer than he'd wanted. They shake on it, and Asahi nods once they release each other. "I'll be fine going alone from here," He calmly reaches up to cover his nose, swiping away a trickle of blood. "Will you?"

"Ah, shit! I'm sorry. That was me, this time. Like, actually. I guess I kind of punched you too hard, huh?" 

"It's okay. I'll be fine, really, I deserved it. Go home and get some rest," Asahi manages a laugh. 

"Hmm... alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Uh, don't miss practice. Not unless you're going to bust out and get your nose blood all over me. If you think that's gonna happen, just... stay home. Um, take care of yourself. And don't think any more perverted thoughts!"

Noya and Asahi separate like that, both of them feeling incredibly awkward. It's all Asahi can do to get home, and once he does, he slumps into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. His mother doesn't notice his nose bleed, and it abates quickly enough this time around. 

He struggles with his lingering thoughts, wondering what to do about Nishinoya and Hinata. Noya has a _crush_. On _Hinata_. Asahi would never have guessed. The day's events feel more dream-like and vague than anything else. It's just so hard to believe, and honestly, kind of daunting as well. After all, Kageyama also has a crush on Hinata. 

_Oh, no_. The thought sends a new wave of anxiety through him. Was this about to become some sort of love triangle between the three? Even the thought exhausts Asahi beyond imagination. He's just glad to be able to crawl into his soft bed and drift off to sleep by the end of it. He prays to have normal dreams, and maybe to also wake up and have the whole day just be some kind of vivid nightmare.

If only he were so lucky.


	2. dead oaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi can't think straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tense change, sorry about that. I was half-way through this one when I realized it, so I'm just leaving it!

Asahi woke to a thundering headache and a sore nose.

He honestly considered breaking his alarm as it continued to _beep_ again and again, but settled for tapping the snooze button as gently as he always did, rolling over with a groan. Gradually, he came to the realization that he'd have to get up, and if he didn't just force himself now the agony would only continue for longer, and oh god, _why_ did they always have practices at _seven in the morning?_

He dragged himself up and grabbed his phone from where it sat charging on his bedside table, sitting back down on his bed with a _fump_. A long, luxurious yawn turned into a stuttering cry of outrage as he flicked through countless notifications, ninety nine percent of them being from one Nishinoya Yuu.

"Yuu...!" Asahi sighed, picking through the texts one by one. Most of them were aggressive, but the tone of them slowly faded to clear worry. _Did I break your face? What time will you be at practice by?_ More and more. _Oh my god! How am I supposed to face Hinata tomorrow?!_ The timestamps let him know that Nishinoya had been texting him since he got home until he fell asleep. Honestly, Asahi hadn't looked at his phone longer than a second after he got home, and only then it had been to plug the damn thing in.

The steady stream of notifications was interrupted by a single text from a different name. Asahi blanched at the sight, wondering if he'd seen it right. He cautiously opened the text, not sure if he was ready to respond or not, but too curious to ignore it.

 **Kageyama Tobio  
** **9:21 PM, Yesterday**  
**I want you to know that you're not allowed near Hinata anymore. Or Noya.**

The message shocked him, and he struggled to formulate a response before realizing that it had been sent _yesterday_ , and his silence probably hadn't been received well. What sort of excuse could he give him? _Oh, sorry I didn't reply, I was too busy admitting how much of a creep I am to Nishinoya, who proceeded to punch me and also admit his crush on your crush, honestly, so sorry about that!_ Just as Asahi screwed up the courage to reply, his phone buzzed and a new message from Noya popped up.

 **Noyuu  
** **6:12 AM, Today**  
**youre coming today right???**  
**you better be, im not letting you off the hook**  
**remember, we have to help hinata with his homework tonight, i cant back out and i need some moral  support!!!**  
**i already told him i'd gotten you to agree, and hes excited**.

Asahi buried his face in his hands. He was definitely too tired to answer either of them, and wasn't particularly ready to go to practice when he had _that_ hanging over his head, either. Honestly, Kageyama's glares would probably set off alarm bells for everyone else all by themselves. Asahi supposed he probably didn't need to add onto the resentment Kageyama was piling up for him, so he swiftly typed up a response and hit send.

 **Me  
** **6:14 AM, Today**  
**I'm sorry for not responding sooner. did I do something to upset them that I don't know of?**

Then he proceeded to feel like shit for not being honest and beating around the bush. Still, he guessed it was all he could muster right now. It was a little weird that Kageyama had included Noya's name in there, but he didn't think much about it. Next was Nishinoya. He'd have to let him know about Kageyama's text.

 **Me  
** **6:15 AM, Today**  
**yes, I'm coming to school but**  
**guess what! Kageyama sent me a nasty text about not hanging around Hinata, so I really can't come help with that biology, sorry!!!**  
**and you! he even mentioned you too!**

Noya responded way too quickly for Asahi's comfort.

 **Noyuu  
** **6:15 AM, Today**  
**whatever, so?!!**  
**thats a promise btw**  
**ignore him, he doesnt have evidence**  
**i NEED you!!**

Those last three words sent an unconscious flutter through his chest. Nishinoya wanted his support, and he absolutely didn't want to spend time alone with Hinata; that much was understandable, but still...

 **Me  
** **6:16 AM, Today**  
**what do you want me to do, lie!**  
**this could be your opportunity to confess that you like him!**  
**and if Kageyama found out, then he'd freak, probably**

 **Noyuu  
** **6:16 AM, Today**  
**yes lie!**  
**stupid asahi, dont you get it??**  
**i already told you that confessing is impossible for me didnt i**  
**let him freak out, as long as you keep your gross thots to yourself youve done nothing wrong**

 **Me  
** **6:17 AM, Today**  
**doesn't that technically mean that I've already done something wrong**

 **Noyuu  
** **6:16 AM, Today**  
**thats different cus you said it to me not him**  
**asahi...**  
**you cant not come**  
**i dont know anything about biology, my mark is probably worse than hinata's...........**  
**im SERIOUS!**

 **Me  
** **6:17 AM, Today**  
**OMG! GOD!!! fine, fine! but I'm not lying to Kageyama about it!**  
**if he asks, I'm telling him**  
**I don't buy that though, you're very smart**  
**still, I'll do what I can to help**

 **Noyuu  
** **6:17 AM, Today**  
**yayy~!! ahhh ~!~~~ youre the best!**  
**ser kage can just shove it, youre just being a helpful senior**  
**......... citizen :)**

Did Noya just make a joke? God damn it. This was _serious_. About as serious as high school crushes with team members on your volleyball club could get, anyways. He was pretty sure he'd be murdered by Kageyama if he figured it all out, but Noya was at least right about one thing; Asahi wouldn't really be doing anything wrong if he spent his time just helping Hinata with his homework. Besides, that much was important to Kageyama too, right? Their trip to Tokyo depended on it, after all.

Asahi sent off another quick text to Noya, and then began getting ready for school. Because of their little conversation, he'd be a bit late today, but that wasn't too bad of a prospect at the moment. He honestly wanted to stay home and just hide, and that feeling only ballooned when he stepped inside of his bathroom and flicked the light switch on, blinking stupidly at his reflection. There was a large Noya-shaped mark on the side of his left cheek, red blooming into grey which would eventually fade to a dull yellow... but not in an hour, and not even in a day or two. It would linger for quite a while, and he dreaded the questions he knew he'd get.

If he didn't look like a thug before, then he certainly did now. He did his best to cover it with some concealing powder, something he'd stolen from his mom ages ago when he was younger and worried about acne, but the bruise was still clearly visible. How much of an impact would this little mark have on his reputation? He'd already said yes to Nishinoya, and promised to come to school today. No one could take a _yes_ back from the libero, but he was considering it seriously now. Sure, he could make excuses for the bruise, but it _looked_ like it was from a slap and even if some people believed it was from a volleyball, far more would decide what it was from on their own.

When he finished getting ready and checked his phone as he headed out the door, he saw Kageyama's reply to his last message.

 **Kageyama Tobio  
** **6:44 AM, Today**  
**This isn't coming from him. It's coming from me. I will physically keep you away if I have to**  
**I know exactly how your mind works.**  
**Don't forget what I've said.**

Yep. He was screwed. Completely, utterly, and definitely screwed.

-

Asahi ended up going to morning practice despite his doubts about it all. He'd had to deal with his mother's concerns already, so he felt ready for whatever anybody else could throw at him. He arrived late, and half the club had immediately noticed the mark on his face and asked him what had happened, clearly outraged. Nishinoya didn't even look at him as he awkwardly threw together an excuse. Since they'd all trained together yesterday and no stray ball had ever hit Asahi, he knew that none of them bought it, except for maybe Hinata. Still, they accepted it all the same, and when Tanaka had begun to voice his concerns about the whole thing, Daichi had shut him up with a firm kick to his shin.

The day didn't get any better from then. Every single one of his classmates had their own set of worries for him, and he had to repeat himself over and over again. _No, I didn't get into a fight. It was a stray ball from volleyball practice. Yes, it hurt. No, it wasn't on purpose._ Just as he had suspected, though, not everyone bought the story, and by the end of the day there were rumors flying left and right. They'd die down eventually, but it still made his heart thunder with shame when he turned a corner and heard whispers explode behind him. It was embarrassing, and the fact that Nishinoya had avoided him since morning practice didn't make him feel any better.

The last practice of the day went exceedingly well. Unexpectedly enough, Kageyama showed no signs of the resentment he'd hinted at through text messages. He tossed to him just the same, and praised him whenever it was due. Hinata was as bubbly as always, although he practically clung to Asahi when expressing his concerns about the bruise. It did nothing to soothe him. The only person who'd shown any change in attitude was Noya; he was quieter than usual, and refused to look Asahi's way, even after a spectacular save during one of their quick three on three matches. Asahi had thrown a compliment his way, and all he'd gotten in return was a grunt and a nod.

If anyone else had noticed his behavior, they didn't show it. The end of the practice came and went; they tidied and Tanaka kept his promise about making him shoulder more work, and before Asahi knew it, he'd finished changing his clothes and had stepped back outside.

He waited, as he knew that Hinata and Noya would be turning up any second. Hinata came first, walking his bike along and looking around for Asahi. Once he spotted him, he eagerly ran up to him, and began chatting happily. A minute later, Nishinoya strolled out, cool and composed, looking around and spotting them. His eyes seemed to gloss over Asahi's, refusing to meet. He was a bit tired of the silent treatment and thought to challenge Noya on it, but he seemed to snap out of it and refocused in on the two, a wide grin blooming across his face as if he'd only just realized they were there.

"Ah, there's our study guide!" He trotted up to them with a grin, throwing an arm around Hinata's shoulders and dragging him away from the older boy. Asahi would have felt grateful if confusion hadn't battled its way to the fore-front of his mind. Noya didn't seem nervous around Hinata at all, and was able to whisk him away and smoothly begin a conversation, all while hugging his side. Asahi knew the last thing he could do around his crush was be _casual_ , a feat Noya was able to pull off alarmingly well.

They began their trek into town, Noya describing their plans for the evening as they went. "...first, we'll go get some snacks. You can't study without _food_ ," He said, and Hinata nodded fervently. "It fuels your mind. Also, energy drinks. It's kind of one of my errands, since I ran out and need more... and Asahi," Noya looked over his shoulder to him, narrowing his eyes. "Stop lagging behind already. I feel like I'm your estranged mother or something and you hate me. Speed up!" Asahi obeyed with a sigh, and Hinata slipped free from Noya's side to pace beside him, instead, tugging along his bike.

"Asahi, how's your face feeling? Ah, and your nose, your nose! Did it bleed any more after you went home last night?"

"Ah," He paused, awkward. Noya looked away. "My nose didn't bleed any more than that. It feels kind of sore, though," He avoided answering Hinata's first question entirely, and the ginger didn't seem to mind much, apparently deciding to change the subject. He began blabbering about school, Tokyo, the subjects he was doing poorly in (which was all of them), not seeming to notice it when Asahi zoned out. His stream of constant chatter was only interrupted when Noya piped up, making a comment here and there. The topic eventually lead to Yachi, and how good she was at taking notes compared to him.

"So, Asahi," Hinata began, drawing his attention back to him while Noya went inside the convenience store and bought them snacks. "What are your notes like? Are you super organized? I can't do that sort of thing. I just get distracted so easily when the teacher is talking!"

"Hmmm," Asahi thought about it seriously. "I'm not so sure. I do my best to keep things tidy, but I don't have a particular rhyme or reason to my notes. I can't build layouts and stuff when taking notes, not like Yachi, so I just keep things plain. Oh," He tilted his head. "I do use highlighters and colored pens for certain subjects, though. Like... when I think something's going to come up on a test. I write with a colored pen," He explained.

"Oooh!" Hinata's eyes glimmered. "That's so smart! It's simple enough even for me! Ah, thanks for that, I have a bunch of new ideas now... It must be fun to write with a super bright pen like that too, right?"

"I guess," Asahi laughed, admiring Hinata's attitude. He was astoundingly positive, and it easily rubbed off on him. He began to feel a bit better about everything, the dreadful anxiety that had been on his shoulders all day easing up, bit by bit, just as they chatted. It wasn't awkward like he had expected it to be, and Hinata kept conversation flowing smoothly when Asahi stuttered or wasn't sure on how to respond.

Noya popped out of the store with pastries and rice balls, plus his own private supply of energy drinks, distributing the bags across the three of them so he didn't have to carry everything himself.

"Hey, Yuu," Asahi chirped, eyeing the energy drinks. A little green _M_ symbol was scrawled across the tops. Nishinoya's shoulders stiffened as if he sensed the oncoming lecture. "Don't you think that's a little too unhealthy? Energy drinks can do scary things to people if they drink too much," He chastised gently.

Noya threw a glance at Asahi over his shoulder. "Geez, are you my mom or something? Trust me, these'll last me a long time, I don't chug them! Not like on TV," He said. They began the climb over the nearby hill, heading down to Nishinoya's house.

"Can't you get sick from them?" Hinata murmured cautiously. "Like, heart attacks and stuff. Serious things. I heard that someone drank so many they died... and he was bigger than both of us combined..."

"No way!" Noya rolled his eyes. "Besides, he was probably triple our weight, too. You're both old people at heart, aren't you? Asahi, you gonna tell me to make sure to eat all my vegetables at dinner and stuff, too?"

"Well... they _are_ important for your growth. Honestly, this isn't a very good dinner. We should probably pick up some real food, too. Young people need a lot of vitamins so they can grow up to be big. Uh, speaking of that -"

"Do _not_ go there!"

"Do you hate milk or something?" Asahi stifled a laugh behind his hand and dodged when Nishinoya turned around and threw a kick his way. "Whoa!"

"No! Of course I don't hate milk, I love milk, and that's why I'm stronger than you!" To his surprise, Noya's face was beet red, a detail that didn't escape even Hinata, who had remained oddly quiet throughout their banter.

"Noya, your face is super red!" Hinata cheered.

"Shut up! Dumbass Hinata!" Noya stormed away from both of them, skipping up ahead on the road.

"Wow," Hinata giggled, watching him go. "He sounded _just_ like Kageyama then!"

Asahi tried not to smile. "Kageyama yells at you a lot, huh? Sometimes I think he's too hard on you," He thought of something then, and for some reason, he decided right then was the perfect time to broach the subject. "How have you guys been getting along as of late?"

"Huh?" Hinata seemed momentarily confused, distracted by Nishinoya's fake sobbing. "Oh? Kageyama and me? Pretty good. He's been acting weird lately, though. I don't think anyone else noticed it, but I did, probably just because we practice together so often," He adjusted his hold on his bicycle, slinging the grocery bags over one handle.

"Hm? Weird how?" Asahi urged.

"Like... angry. Weirdly angry. He gets upset over small things, way more often than he used to. He always prattles on about stuff, stupid stuff, sorta like... he's disjointed, all over the place, and doesn't know where to direct his anger. It doesn't come up during practice that often, not unless- hey, Nishinoya-senpai, wait up!"

Before Asahi could stop him, Hinata ran forward in a rush to catch up with Nishinoya, hopping on his bike. He sighed dejectedly, and was just about to run up beside them when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Curious, he flipped it out and checked his messages. There was just a single notification from Kageyama and right then, he really did consider leaving it alone. Asahi was an optimistic fool, though, so he decided to take a quick peek.

 **Kageyama Tobio  
** **7:45 PM, Today**  
**I can bet where you got that bruise from.**  
**Did he reject you?**

His blood ran cold.


	3. risk/loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's smile is brighter than the sun and Asahi can't stand it.

Nishinoya’s house was large, and very, very cold. A draft blew through the wide, empty halls, and the air itself seemed to feel frigid and stale. Asahi knew that Nishinoya’s parents were well off, but he didn’t know that they were wealthy enough to be able to afford such an abundance of space, most of which they didn’t use. 

More than anything, though, it felt lonely, at least to Asahi. Hinata seemed to notice how drafty the place was too, because he shivered and looked around the wide hallway they’d stepped into with trepidation.

“It’s cold in here, Noya!” He blurted, clearly uncomfortable. Hinata leaned toward Asahi, and he thought for a split second that the first year was going to snuggle closer for warmth. “And… it feels haunted,” He tried speaking under his breath.

“What?!” Nishinoya spun around, half way through kicking off his shoes. “Man, it feels _haunted_?” He appeared more amused than upset. “It’s kinda big and drafty, you’re right! But it’s not scary at all. That’s like you’re insulting me, you know?” 

“Urk! I’m sorry!” Hinata threw himself forward in a bow, caught off guard. Asahi shuffled his shoes off awkwardly, trying not to draw attention to his own discomfort. It was clear that Hinata had touched a nerve, despite the fact that Noya’s grin was bigger than ever. 

“It’s not really a problem,” Noya put on a serious face, throwing his bag on the ground and kicking off his remaining shoe. “Honestly, I don’t blame you for thinking that. My parents are off on a business trip, and I don’t have people over often, so…” He shrugged. “Everything’s kinda empty. They’d usually be clamoring around in the living room and stuff, but I have a TV in my room. So I don’t spend—“

“A TV in your room?!” Hinata exploded, cutting Noya off completely. “That's freakin' awesome! How big is it? Is it HD? Can you watch any channel you want, or does your mom restrict it? 'Cause mine does,” Hinata took in a breath before continuing. “I don't have a TV in my room, but the channels on the one we do have are all age-restricted—“

“Dude,” Noya looked to Asahi helplessly, but he just smiled dreamily and shook his head. Hinata kept going.

“—and I can't watch any horror movies unless she punches in a PIN, and even some R-18 films that don't actually show anything dirty are—“

“Whoa!” Noya put his hands up, waving Hinata down. He looked vaguely panicked now. “Are you telling me you want to watch porn on my TV, Hinata?" 

“What?!” Hinata sounded terrified. “No! That’s not it! Like I was saying, there’s some… highly rated shows… but they don’t actually have any dirty stuff, umm…”

"Oooh," Noya grinned while sticking his tongue out, and Asahi realized it was directed toward _him_. "You too, huh? You look su–per interested back there, Asahi!" 

Hinata looked at him over his shoulder, torn between feeling scandalized over the accusation directed toward himself or joining in on blaming it on Asahi. 

“Me?” Asahi blanched. “Why me! Why are you picking on me now? Don’t look at me like I’ve done something wrong!” His voice broke, and he knew Noya had him.

“Should I leave you guys alone?” Noya started walking backward down the hall. “I can tell you guys both want to watch some erotica now,” He pointed at Asahi. “You guys can borrow my room for that, if you really wanted, you know. It would be a good bonding experience,” He said.

“No!” Hinata was red all over. “No way! That’s not why… I’m telling you, that’s not why…!”

“You’re wrong!” Asahi’s scandalized voice joined Hinata’s. “Stop projecting your dirty thoughts onto us, Yuu! Also, you’re going to fall over if you keep walking backward like that, so stop!” He had to fight from wringing his hands over all his tumbling anxiety, and Noya released them both with a laugh.

“You guys take things too seriously!” He stuck his tongue out at them. “You’re really like my mom, Asahi. Mommy, can you grab those bags for us?” He pointed to the grocery bags in the corner, turning around and walking properly across the hall, loudly stomping his way to the kitchen. 

Hinata followed on his heels, still whining, and Asahi grumbled to himself while grabbing the bags where they’d been thrown. He peeked inside and shook his head at the sight of the powdered jam donuts that greeted him. They were his favorite, and Noya knew as much. He was a brat, but he’d just have to deal with his teasing.

The fact that he picked at a sore spot, though, didn’t do much for Asahi’s weak heart. The jokes he’d made were harmless by themselves, but they made Asahi think of things he didn’t want to think of right now. Hinata had seemed embarrassed to have his words turned around on him, but it didn’t really mean anything to him.

It was different for Asahi. His heart thudded dully in his chest, and he slowly made his way to the kitchen, passing by the living room as he went. He stopped by the doorway and glanced inside, pushing the door open all the way, giving it a once over.

His thoughts strayed from his own plight to Noya’s. His parents weren’t ever home, and the state of the house really did reflect that. The air was stuffy and cold, the floors were clean but dusty, and the vibe it all gave off was lonely. Asahi sighed, turning away from the empty living room, feeling more upset than he had any right to be.

He stopped short, and turned back around to the living room, stepping past the door. It was rude to intrude where he wasn’t invited, he knew, but he noticed something odd just then. 

The table in front of the TV was set up with a gaming system and there were blankets tucked neatly into the corner of the couch. That in itself wasn’t weird, but it gave the distinct impression of being lived in, even though Nishinoya had said just seconds ago that he didn't spend much time in the room. 

The table wasn’t dusty, even though the wall ornaments leading to the room were. Asahi scratched at his cheek, wondering why Noya would outright lie about something so harmless.

“Are you getting those bags yet, or what?! Come on, do you walk like an old woman, too?” Nishinoya’s shout made Asahi jump, startled, and he bustled out of the living room and into the kitchen, making sure to close the door behind him. He turned the corner and caught Hinata and Nishinoya scuffling, Hinata’s head tucked into the corner of Noya’s arm while he rubbed his fist into the center of his head.

“Ow! Ouch! You’re gonna make me go bald, Noya! Stop! Ah, Asahi!” Hinata reached for him, trembling, tears in his eyes. “Asahi, save me!”

Asahi dropped the bags onto the floor. Hinata’s call was too grievous to ignore, and he stepped up to them, resisting the urge to crack his knuckles. He felt like a demon when both of them looked up to him, freezing in place with terrified expressions.

“This doesn’t look like studying to me,” He smiled, and Noya instantly released Hinata. “Shouldn’t you be focusing a bit more, Noya…? After all, we’re supposed to be _helping_ Hinata, not hindering him.”

“Yes, sir!” Noya saluted him, running off to the entrance way to grab their forgotten book bags. Hinata just cowered where he’d been left standing. Asahi sighed, gave him a genuine smile, and reached forward to ruffle his hair.

He stopped, realizing what he was doing. Hinata’s eyes bounced back and forth from his hand to his face. Asahi saw the confusion in his eyes.

“Um, if you’re not going to noogie me like Noya, then it’s fine,” He sounded almost shy, and Asahi _had_ to ruffle his hair then. Noya ran back inside the kitchen with their stuff and burst out laughing at the sight of them. 

“It’s like a dog and his master!” He cackled. 

““Shut up!”” Both Hinata and Asahi turned around and shouted at him, and he just shrugged, hapless to their anger. He wandered over, picking up the grocery bags Asahi had deposited on the floor as he went. He tossed their bags onto the table and started pulling out energy drinks and the other food he’d bought. 

“Let’s just study here,” Noya said, cracking open an energy drink and then shoving a hand into the package of rice balls, shoving an entire ball into his face. “Nnf ‘e can ‘ust set up on da tuble ‘n—“ 

“Noya! Stop eating with your talk full! Ack! I mean, stop talking with your mouth full! You’re going to _choke_!” Asahi squirmed, uncomfortable just watching him. Not only was it incredibly impolite for him to eat like that, it was dangerous, too.

Noya stared straight into his eyes while swallowing and then took a hefty swig of his energy drink to wash it all down. Asahi almost burst into tears and just settled for whimpering in frustration while Hinata stood and watched Noya, clearly awestruck. 

“I thought you said you _didn’t_ chug it like on TV…? You’re… you’re barbaric,” He whispered.

“That was goddamn delicious!” Noya proclaimed, and Hinata giggled and rushed forward.

“Me too! I want to try it too! Let me, okay? Can I have a sip of that one, or—!”

“Hinata!” Asahi stared at him, shocked. “No! Not you, too!”

“Of course!” Noya slapped Hinata’s back and then stifled a hiccup. 

Hinata pulled out a rice ball and tried devouring it the way he’d seen Nishinoya do it, but couldn’t fit the entire thing into his mouth, nor could he manage to swallow the giant mouthfuls he took. Noya had to slap his back repeatedly before he swallowed properly, and he took the can of pure sugar from Noya’s compliant hands and chugged it.

He’d finished half of the can from what Noya’s cry of outrage told Asahi, but he’d sat down and put his head in his hands, entirely unwilling to watch the monstrous display taking place.

“Stupid! That’s definitely not how you do it. Your mouth is too small, you know. Mine’s bigger. Plus, I kind of trained myself to take huge mouthfuls, like this—“

Asahi was especially glad that neither of them could see his face, because he was pretty sure he’d gone red in the space of a second. He grumbled and did his best to zone out before sitting back up properly. Unfortunately, Nishinoya was now _demonstrating_ how wide he could open his mouth. 

“Stop! Stop, stop, stop!” Asahi wailed, and both of the boys turned to stare at him with stupidly blank looks on their faces. “It’s time to study. It is not time to show off how much of a big mouth you have!” Hinata’s pure and innocent youth was being destroyed and he could do nothing to stop it, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

“It’s always a great time to have a big mouth,” Nishinoya laughed, slipping onto the chair beside him. Hinata turned away for a second to grab his bag from the floor and Noya pointed and mouthed _he’s so cute, right?_ Asahi felt angry all over again, but he was more confused than anything. He just elbowed Noya’s side to shut him up and pulled out his notebooks from his bag, hands fumbling awkwardly over the pages. 

He cleared his throat when Hinata sat down on the other side of him, opposite Noya. “So, the subject that you’re having particular issue with is science, right?”

Hinata nodded as he reached over to the bag of sweets and cracked open the box of donuts. Noya put an elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his hand, apparently very interested in the conversation to come. 

“Mhm,” Hinata answered while he chewed, mouth full of powdered sugar and jam. Asahi sighed.

“Okay. Are you behind in class, or do you just need to study? I know your class has tests constantly to raise the averages, but how are you doing in them?”

He swallowed. “Just fine,” Hinata said, and then screwed up his expression as he thought hard. “Um, no, actually. I got kinda used to saying I was doing okay in that class, since I _was_ , but um, lately…” He fidgeted, already having grown restless. “Lately I’ve been doing bad! Like, even worse than Kageyama, and Kageyama doesn’t even _try_ to study most nights,” 

“With what?” Asahi flipped through his notes, looking for his older pages on biology.

“Everything. Even the multiple choice questions… I just can’t memorize that kinda stuff,” He began to kick his feet back and forth. He really looked like a middle schooler just then, and it struck a chord in Asahi’s chest. He kind of wanted to pat his head again and tell him that everything would be okay. “It’s all so boring! How do you manage it? It’s supposed to get even more boring, too!”

“Make flashcards,” Nishinoya piped up. “I do that for some tests, but… uh, then I don’t end up using them, so…”

“Boo!” Hinata sulked. “That’s way too tedious either way!”

“You can make it fun, and no, Noya, that doesn’t mean get distracted on your phone while trying to study,” Asahi reprimanded him before he could give bad advice. “Do you like drawing, Hinata?”

“Hmm?” Hinata thought. “Yeah. I do! I doodle in class, and my teacher yells at me when she sees it…”

“Well, how about drawing things relevant to upcoming tests, maybe just at home, in order to memorize important ideas a bit easier?” Asahi smiled, and opened to a blank page in his book. “Maybe if you have some visual cues, you’ll be able to remember things easier during tests. Relating concepts to images might help,” He explained.

“Oooh!” Hinata swung his legs back and forth wildly, excited by the idea. “That sounds good! It sounds like it would really work! But, ah, what would I draw…?” He scrunched his nose up. “I’m not good at drawing…”

“You don’t have to be good, you just have to be creative! It can’t be mindless doodling, either, since you have to be able to _remember_ it,” Asahi emphasized. “Like this…”

He proceeded to show Hinata some of his older notes in which he’d tried just that. In all honestly, it hadn’t helped Asahi all that much; it hadn’t improved his grades, but it did aid his memory for tricky subjects or words that were difficult to remember. Since Hinata had major issues with memorization, though, Asahi guessed it might help Hinata more than it had helped him. He seemed like a very visual learner, which Asahi was not. He did best remembering lectures and was more an auditory learner.

They continued on showing each other their notes for quite a while, Asahi giving advice where it was due. He made sure to tell Hinata that sometimes writing down everything the teacher said was more of a hindrance than a help; he told him it was probably best to just write down things that seemed like they’d be important later on. He even took a high-lighter to Hinata’s notes, halfing them in the process.

Nishinoya seemed to find it helpful too. While Asahi was older than Hinata and so was Noya, he was still able to at least give him tips when it came to studying and note taking, and threw open Noya’s books to point out where his note-taking needed improvement.

However, Noya eventually grew impatient, a surprising opposition to Hinata, who was bursting with energy and seemed happy to continue studying and listening to what Asahi had to say. He was enraptured, to say the least; it was a flattering to have so much attention put on him, but the more Asahi thought about it, the more nervous it made him feel. 

Noya stood from the table, chair pushing back with an ugly screech. “Oops, sorry. I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Uh, don’t work too hard while I’m gone, okay?” He winked at them and sped out of the room. 

“Was that why he was so impatient…?” Asahi muttered under his breath.

“Cause he had to pee?” Hinata asked.

“Uh,” Asahi stared openly. “Yeah. Probably? Um, anyways, let’s continue. Can you show me your books…?”

“Snack break!” Hinata burst, looking at Asahi for approval. Clearly he was more restless than he was letting off, but since they _had_ made a little progress, Asahi relented.

“Sure. But no more of that energy drink. It’s really bad for you, since you’re even younger than Noya… it’ll screw up your focus and everything…”

“Maybe that’s why he’s shorter than me,” Hinata suggested with a giggle that nearly melted Asahi’s heart, looking around excitedly as if to check to see whether or not Noya had heard him. “Do you like being taller than everyone, Asahi?” He asked. It was a completely unexpected question, and Asahi floundered for an answer.

“Eh?” Was it his imagination, or had Hinata inched his chair closer to Asahi’s? “Um, I-I guess…? Wait, not really! I hadn’t thought about it much. I guess it does give me an advantage in volleyball, but, that’s the only time I’ve thought about it before…” 

“It’s kind of annoying being short, since I always have to look up at everyone,” Hinata propped his elbows up on the table, shifting closer to the older boy. Asahi’s heart thudded painfully fast in his chest. Was Hinata’s voice breathy, or was his imagination running wild? “It’s especially annoying with Kageyama. He acts like he’s so much better than me! But you’re nice, so—“

“Yeah,” Asahi squeaked, hands fluttering around the table, grabbing a different textbook. “Let’s look in here next!”

“Umm, that’s Nishinoya’s math book,” Hinata laughed sweetly, hands brushing against Asahi’s as he pulled it from his nervous grip. “Hm. I wonder if he vandalizes it. Kageyama draws in all of his,” His smile was absolutely charming, and way too close for Asahi’s comfort.

“Hey!” Asahi jumped like he’d been burned, jerking his head around at the shout. “Get your hands off my book. I totally don’t trash my stuff!” Just as Asahi thought his heart was about to burst, Nishinoya swung back into the kitchen at top speed. “I take good care of my stuff, Shoyou. Not like that kid,” He chastised.

He flung himself back down into his spot beside Asahi and reached over him to grab a rice ball. Hinata quickly dove for one too, and the strangely tight atmosphere dissolved as they chatted and teased each other. Asahi wondered if he had just imagined the mischievous twinkle in Hinata’s eyes and he decided that he must have. He was going to go slowly crazy around these two.

His stomach growled loudly and both of the boys stopped talking to stare at him. They shoved donuts and rice balls into his face at the same time and he reluctantly accepted the sweets, but refused when Nishinoya tried handing the can of energy drink to him, stomach roiling at the thought of mixing the fizzy drink with the sweetness of the pastry. 

As he ate, he noticed Nishinoya edging away while Hinata moved closer. Their elbows bumped a couple of times, and while his attention was on Nishinoya’s weird behavior, Hinata sat up straight and leaned right over his lap to look at the textbook in front of him.

“You guys,” He murmured weakly, eyes transfixed on the donut in his hand. “I think. I think that our break is over,” He placed it back down in the box, feeling significantly less hungry than before. 

“No way!” Hinata was so close at this point that Asahi could smell the shampoo in his hair. It was terribly distracting. “I have to refocus. I’m not done yet!” He whined, and Nishinoya laughed at him and said something. Asahi didn’t hear him.

He stood up abruptly, almost toppling the startled Hinata over in the process. “I have to go to the washroom,” He announced stiffly, hurrying out of the room before they could stop him. He heard an explosion of laughter behind him from Noya, and Hinata’s questioning voice followed him out.

He realized that he didn’t actually know where Noya’s bathroom was, and found himself stopping in front of the living room again. He was a flustered mess, and he was sure that if Hinata hadn’t noticed, than Noya had. He thought about yesterday all over again and groaned, glancing around himself in hopes of sighting the bathroom. He glanced inside the living room; the door was ajar, as he’d left it.

He cautiously peered inside and startled at the sight. The gaming console that had been set up on the table was gone, and so were the blankets that had been on the couch. Had Noya deliberately removed them so neither he nor Hinata would see them? 

If Asahi didn’t feel like he was losing his mind before, than he certainly did now. Before he could check inside the room for anything else, though, he felt something tug on his shirt and he jerked away, positively squealing in fright.

Noya’s incredulous stare greeted him. “What are you freaking out about?” He gave Asahi a once over. “Dude, do you think the house is haunted? Don’t tell me you actually think there’s ghosts here or something,” He seemed unimpressed.

“N-no,” Asahi stuttered and hated himself for it. “I was just… lost. I got lost,” He explained.

“Yeah. You sure hurried out of there. You didn’t hear me calling you at all. The bathroom’s over there,” Noya jerked his thumb behind him, in the opposite direction. Asahi followed him, ducking his head shamefully when he passed by the kitchen where Hinata sat. 

“Hurry back and teach me more stuff, Asahi!” Hinata waved, and Asahi mumbled something in response. 

Noya stopped in front of the bathroom door, opened it for Asahi, and waited for him to walk in. He did, and Noya gave him a polite little nod and a wink and left him there. Asahi closed the door and released the breath he’d been holding in. 

He slipped his phone from his pocket and flipped it open, checking his messages. The unanswered text from Kageyama taunted him, and he wondered all over again if he should reply or not. _Did he reject you?_

The words hung over his head and Asahi began to question himself all over again. Kageyama must have seen the bruise on his face; he wasn’t blind, and was more perceptive than everyone assumed, but Asahi couldn’t figure out what he had meant when he'd sent the text.

Kageyama liked Hinata; that much was clear, and so his first thought lead to Hinata when he mentioned a rejection. There was a subtle sort of hopefulness behind the text, but without hearing Kageyama say the words himself, there was no way to make an accurate guess. He didn’t think anyone had seen him and Nishinoya walking home together, but there was no way to prove that, either, and even if Kageyama had known, then why would he send such a vindictive message over Noya? 

The setter and the libero didn’t seem close, never mind close enough for Kageyama to become aggressive over the other. Yet Kageyama _had_ mentioned Noya in his texts before, but that had always been alongside Hinata. Asahi had assumed it had all stemmed from the incident in the gym, but he was by no means sure of it.

It was confusing, but most of all, it was vexing. Asahi considered outright asking Kageyama about it, but his throat closed up anxiously when he thought about the different answers he might receive. _Didn’t Hinata reject you,_ or _didn’t Noya reject you_ would have cleared up his doubts instantly, but Kageyama had opted to be vague. Asahi wondered if that had been on purpose, just to make his head spin, and realized how much he was brooding over it and snapped his phone shut after turning it off. 

He refused to worry about it right now. Besides, he had bigger problems, one of them being _Hinata_ , who seemed to get closer to him with every passing second that they sat together at the table. Asahi was probably over thinking it, but it still made his heart pound when Hinata got so close.

He wondered if Nishinoya was irritated with him. After all, he’d admitted his crush to the younger boy yesterday, and so he _had_ to be feeling jealous when he saw them brushing up against each other like that. Noya had yet to show any sign of anger, though, and really hadn’t seemed to notice it at all. 

Asahi sighed. He relieved himself and then took his sweet time washing his hands, reluctantly leaving the safety of the bathroom to face his two little study partners. He returned to Hinata’s cheerful grin and Noya’s boisterous laughter and decided to stop thinking.

He’d burn himself out if he didn’t stop while he was ahead. 

The rest of the evening went smoothly, and he fought to pay more attention to Noya than to Hinata, but still made sure to help him with his biology as much as possible while keeping his distance. He didn’t want to hurt Noya by stealing attention away from Hinata, and even switched their positions after a certain amount of time, so that Hinata was in the middle of them. 

“Here. This way Noya can help you, too,” He said, but Hinata looked disappointed as he sat down in the chair that Asahi had been sitting in. Noya gave Asahi a look that he couldn’t read, and he just shrugged his shoulders and sat some distance away from Hinata. 

He checked the time repeatedly, but didn’t really realize how late it was until he felt a yawn tickling the back of his throat. He stretched languidly and then decided it was just about time to leave; besides, he didn’t want to overstay his welcome, though he doubted Nishinoya was one to mind. 

“We should be going home and heading to bed,” He said, flipping the textbook they were using shut with a snap. “I hope you guys can still sleep, though…” Asahi made sure to fix his gaze on Noya instead of Hinata, even when he felt his eyes on him. “That energy drink can’t have passed through you already, right…?”

“Uh, I dunno,” Noya staved off a yawn of his own, picking up the can and sloshing the remaining drink around. “It’s flat! Ugh. What a waste!” He sighed, standing up to empty the can. Hinata caught Asahi’s eye after several attempts. 

“Asahi! Thank you for helping me study!” He chirped, smiling brightly. The sight made Asahi feel guilty, and he shook his head, trying to avoid those feelings by distancing himself. “And helping me with notes. I bet I can ace the next test!”

“Yeah. So, Noya, you sleepy yet?”

“I am!” Noya crushed the can and threw it out before beginning to clean up all their books, most of which had spread out across the table in a flurry of paper and pens. “Expectedly. Told ya, it’s not like on TV. They don’t _really_ keep me awake one hundred percent anymore. Like, at all. Hinata, what about you? You had most of it!”

“I’m still kinda awake!” Hinata grinned, happy to be included in the conversation. “Well, mostly, as in very awake. It’s good, though. I gotta bike home,” He mimed pedaling, expecting a laugh. Noya gave him one, and Asahi just started shoving his books into his bag. 

“If you don’t want to bike all the way back, you can just sleep over, y’know,” Noya offered.

“Oh! No, I couldn’t do that!” His voice sounded weird, almost shaky. “It’s fine. I’ve biked home in worse conditions, anyway. Like, rain, snow, wind, all of that. I’ll be fine. My mom’s probably a bit worried by now, anyway…” Hinata began to pack his own bag up. “Ah, and thank you, too, Noya! You have some good methods for remembering things, too!”

“Haha! Expected of your awesome upper classmate, right?! I’m the best, aren’t I? I think I might even be better than Asahi when it comes to science,” He seemed proud, and was way too pleased to be complimented by Hinata, who continued to further lather on the praise. It made Asahi want to laugh, but he stifled it. 

“You’re both better teachers than Tsukishima,” Hinata pouted. “He’s mean. He’s helped me and Kageyama a couple times, but… he always makes fun of me... most of the time. Also, his notes are complicated,” he whined.

“But Tsukishima has done his best to help you anyway, right?” Asahi reprimanded him. “It’s still nice of him to put that effort in.”

Hinata seemed to melt a bit at that, and quieted down as he packed his stuff away. He hopped up and gave an unexpected bow, and Nishinoya and Asahi followed him to the entrance way and out the door to say their goodbyes. 

“Thanks again!” He waved, jumping on his bike. “See you tomorrow!”

Nishinoya waved, and so did Asahi, but he didn’t say anything. Nishinoya shot him a glare, and shouted out for the both of them. “Get lots of sleep! Don’t stay up late! Hug Natsu for us!” 

“Bye!” Hinata biked off with a smile and a laugh, and the two older boys simply stood at the edge of the yard and watched him go until he was a speck in the distance. The second he disappeared over a hill, Nishinoya turned to Asahi and stomped on his foot.

“Ouch! Ah! What the heck was that for?!” He gasped, stumbling away. His toes throbbed where the libero’s kick had landed. 

“What was with that change in attitude?” Noya was close to shouting. “You started treating Shoyou so coldly I thought I was going to get fucking frostbite,” He hissed. 

“What?! What do you mean? I-I thought…”

“You thought what?” Nishinoya snarled at him and turned on his heel, stomping back inside the house. Asahi had to follow him back in, since he needed his bag, but before he could reach the kitchen Noya was shoving his bag into his chest.

“I don’t get you,” He sighed, his anger apparently having fizzled out. “I don’t get you at all. Just… don’t be so obvious about avoiding him if you’re going to do that…? I think you seriously cut him down there."

“I…” Asahi felt lost. He hadn’t meant to do that at all; he had been thinking it was for Nishinoya’s sake. “I thought you had a crush on him?” He squeaked.

“Huh?” A shadow of confusion flashed across Nishinoya’s face before it melted away to a look of disappointment. “Oh. Um, yeah. But that’s no reason for you to… back off, or something… just,” He seemed frustrated, unable to explain himself. “It’s just that. A crush. A little tiny crush on a cute under classmate of mine, but that’s all it is, and nothing more. So be nice to Shoyou, and…” He struggled to find the words to express himself.

“If you want him, go for it!” He blurted.

“Huh?!” Asahi gaped at him, totally speechless. He wasn’t even sure he had heard him right.

“Don’t hold back! Be nice to him! He thinks you’re awesome, uh, even more awesome than I am, so just be the good guy you are, okay?!” Nishinoya’s cheeks were faintly pink, something that Asahi didn’t miss, even in the shoddy lighting of the hallway. 

“O-okay,” He slowly nodded, perplexed, but understanding. “Okay, Yuu. I will,” He took in a deep breath and sighed, feeling way more worn out than he should have. 

Nishinoya slapped him on the back and he yelped, startled. “Good. Now get out. And make sure to be extra nice to him tomorrow!” As soon as Asahi had his shoes on, Noya put his small hands on his back and pushed him out of the door with considerable force.

“See you tomorrow, you great, big, stinking old man!” 

He slammed the door shut behind him and Asahi just stared, unbelieving. It wasn’t the first time Nishinoya had a change of heart, but this was probably the most unexpected to date.

Asahi walked home with his heart in his throat, thinking about Hinata and Noya. He remembered Kageyama's unanswered text and felt his stomach twist with anxiety.

"Screw this," He grumbled.


	4. school friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity makes Asahi's head throb and his chest ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I literally meant for this to be one chapter long and kept switching pairings and got myself confused, but finally settled - this is what happens when you don't write out a plot graph and your fic is longer than a chapter or two, kids.  
> I also went back and fixed a couple other details, so sorry! Things should be more accurate now, but expect me to keep editing here and there.

**Kageyama Tobio  
11:45 PM, Today  
What did you do to him??? **

Asahi read the text again and again. It didn't matter how many times he read it, he knew it wouldn't start making sense any time soon. Despite the fact that he hadn't replied to Kageyama earlier and still didn't want to, he'd flicked open his phone and tried to assemble some sort of meaningful response.

Before he could write anything out, though, he'd gotten _this_. He tried thinking about the time he, Hinata, and Nishinoya had spent studying. He'd only gotten home an hour ago, and he'd immediately run into the bathroom for a shower.

In the end, things had gone incredibly smoothly, considering all of the doubts that Asahi had. While he’d been scolded by Nishinoya and Hinata had acted strangely, none of them had bickered seriously, and they’d gotten a lot of Hinata’s homework done, too. Asahi's reservations had been born from paranoia and anxiety, and he'd had a good time messing around with his friends. No weird or invasive thoughts had pulled him one way or the other, and yet...

 _This_. This was staring him in the face. A text from Kageyama, different from the threats, but far more inexplicable. Asahi couldn't understand the meaning behind it no matter how hard he tried, and he eventually resolved himself to the simple fact that understanding wouldn't come from him sitting on his bed and scratching his head for hours on end.

 **Me  
** **11:49 PM, Today**  
 **what are you talking about?**

Kageyama's response, which came immediately, didn't soothe his nerves or explain anything to him.

 **Kageyama Tobio  
** **11:50 PM, Today**  
 **Wow**  
 **You're an asshole**  
 **Are his feelings some kind of game to you???**

**Me  
11:50 PM, Today**   
**WHO are you talking about?!**   
**is this about that text from before?**   
**Kageyama, I won't know unless you tell me**

**Kageyama Tobio  
11:51 PM, Today**   
**Hinata, you**   
**Ass**   
**Don't you get it?**   
**I told you to stay AWAY from him and you went and had a study party with him??**

**Me  
11:51 PM, Today**   
**I'm honestly confused!**   
**I'm not playing around with anyone :(**   
**I**

Asahi's phone began to buzz incessantly and he almost dropped it in shock. His text messaging screen had been discarded for the phone call that was coming through. He blinked at the icon staring him down and felt rather stupid for not understanding what was going on. He swept a finger across the screen, accepting the call, and hesitantly raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello...? Kageyama...?"

"You insufferable prick," The person that spat those words at him was definitely Kageyama, but his voice was quaking in a weird way that made him sound different. "You didn't listen to me at all!"

"Are you _crying_?" Asahi immediately regretted the words as soon as he'd said them. He'd sounded sarcastic even to his own ears, and he grimaced, quickly trying to rectify it. "I mean, uh. Um, what," He stammered. "What is going on, Kageyama? What's the matter? Please. Please explain this to me,"

"No! I'm just angry! Hinata told me what happened, you moron. If you knew he liked you so much, then why on earth would you go and mess around with him like that?” Kageyama's breath hitched, and Asahi felt a sharp stab lance through his chest. He was near tears, if he wasn’t already. He was furious because Hinata was upset, and that was Asahi’s fault, but why?

"Wait," Asahi's thoughts and Kageyama's words caught up to each other, and his mind screeched to a sudden halt. He fell deaf to all of Kageyama's anger just then. "He... who? Who? Hinata _what_? Hinata likes _who_?!"

"You!" Kageyama's breath hitched again, and everything clicked into place. Asahi couldn't speak, throat working around nothing, grasping for words. Kageyama's side of the call went quiet, like he'd muted his cellphone's microphone or just shoved it into a pillow. His voice returned not a second later, full of renewed fury.

"What, you don't have anything to say to that? As if you didn't know. You play stupid all the time, but I know that you're a lying piece of shit who just wants to mess around with him _and_ Noy-"

"Kageyama!" Asahi shouted, surprising even himself. "That is _not_ how it is. Listen to me when I say this," He sucked in a deep breath. "If Hinata likes me, I did _not_ know until just now! I'm not a liar, and I am _not_ a piece of _shit_ for it," Asahi paused, heart thudding wildly against his chest. Kageyama was quiet on the other end of the line, and his fingers were trembling, his grip on the phone growing sweaty. "The last thing I would want to do is play around with someone else's feelings. I don't know when or where you decided that I was out to hurt him, but— but I can assure you that it's not true. I would never..."

"Then why? Why did you get that nose bleed, then? That gave you away. You just-"

"God damn it!" Asahi nearly threw his phone across the room in his anger. That nose bleed was going to be the end of him, even though it was long over. "Kageyama! Haven't you ever gotten worked up while training?!" He didn't slow down long enough to think about what he was saying, but he realized the truth of it as he spoke. It was like the clouds had parted and finally allowed the sun to shine through. "It was just a psychological and physiological reaction to stress that had built up over a long period of time. It was a… a coincidence! God, I'm not a pervert, honestly!"

A long silence followed his words, and Asahi checked to make sure Kageyama hadn't hung up on him.

"You... you're not lying...?" He murmured, sounding almost awed.

"That's right. I'm not." Asashi was surprised by his own confidence.

"I'm... I'm binding you to that. So you can't lie about lying. You really didn't know about Hinata's feelings...?"

"Yeah. I didn't know, so stop yelling at me."

"I did stop! I have. I'm done. So..." Kageyama paused. "You don't like him back? And you weren't playing with him?" Asahi recognized the underlying excitement in his tone and felt an ache in his chest. "You weren't playing around with either of them, then?"

"I... no, I..." He thought hard, but couldn’t come up with an answer just then. He knew that Kageyama liked Hinata, everybody knew that he had a crush on him, and he’d be damned if he’d screw things up for them. “I can’t… I can’t answer that right now, um—” He fell silent, finally absorbing a crucial detail about the way Kageyama had been speaking that had seemed so odd to him. “Wait, with _either_ of them? Do you mean Nishinoya?”

“Huh? Uh, well, obviously. You weren’t messing around with him, either?” Kageyama sounded strangely fierce.

“No!” The cogs in Asahi’s head worked furiously to understand what was going on. “Um, Kageyama? I need to ask you something. It’s only fair, since you’ve asked me something personal, too,” He took in a deep breath, summoning his courage.

“You gave me a really flimsy answer, but fine. I don’t care as long as you don’t try to get with Hinata and break his heart. He’s really stupid, you know, and thinks you’re the best or some stupid shit, just because you’re the ace,” Kageyama grunted. “It’ll seriously mess up our teamwork if he can’t even look you in the eyes,”

“Okay. Why do you keep including Nishinoya in these conversations?”

“Hu…h?” Kageyama sounded distant. All Asahi heard was static for a moment or two, and almost thought Kageyama had hung up on him again. “What? Isn’t that obvious, too? Maybe you’re dumber than I thought,” He said.

“Yeah. I’m really slow, especially when it comes to these things. Can’t you just…” Asahi felt so weak. “Can’t you just say it outright? It feels like you’re playing mind games with me or something,”

“Eh? Ah…” Asahi had the sense to realize that Kageyama was embarrassed, and clearly wanted to avoid the question. “Well… you should learn to read behind the lines better, or something… didn’t… didn’t Noya tell you?” His voice sounded strained, and something clicked in the back of Asahi’s mind.

“Tell me… me what?” Asahi felt his stomach bottoming out as the answer danced in front of him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know anymore.

“Erm, uh… we’re kinda… dating…?”

“Huh?” His heart felt as though it had stopped in his chest. He wasn’t sure why. “You’re… with Noya…?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama sighed. “Jesus. Haven’t you gotten the message already?”

“Then what about Hinata?” Asahi remembered to breathe, feeling lightheaded. “I thought you liked him. Everyone thinks you like him. Everyone. So why…” He shook his head. “Why Noya? Is that why you’ve been so defensive about him, too, because you think I want both of them?”

“What?! No way! I just… we’re friends,” Kageyama stammered. “We’re… probably good, friends, er… yeah, but, uh. Isn’t that what that mark on your face is from? Didn’t you tell Noya you liked him the other day…?”

“No,” Asahi felt a wave of confusion smother his rising distress. “No. Why do you think that? Did Noya tell you that?”

“No. He just was super quiet and didn’t say anything, so I assumed… that you had admitted a crush on him or something,” Kageyama slowly answered. Asahi distantly realized that he sounded a lot gentler than before. “Plus, you guys didn’t talk at all…”

“Ah. That’s what that vindictive message was about,” He murmured.

“Vindictive?! Hey, it’s not my fault, I just thought—“ He stopped himself there. “Ugh. Never mind. So you didn’t actually confess that? Then what the hell did he hit you for? I knew he walked back with you, at least. He texted me and told me about it, so I wouldn’t…” Kageyama trailed off, realizing he was saying too much. “Just. What on earth was that about, then?”

“Nothing,” Asahi said dumbly.

“Huh?! Ugh, didn’t you just tell me to stop being vague, earlier, yourself?!” He sounded straight up frustrated now, but Asahi had blanked out, having realized too many things at once.

“Sorry,” Asahi mumbled, voice slowly growing in volume. “Can’t hear you. You’re breaking up!”

"What, I'm _what_? H-hey! You can't get away from the question by using that cheap movie trick!" Kageyama yelped, indignant. His voice grew distant as Asahi slowly pulled the phone away from his face, flicking the call screen up and hovering over the little red X. "Hey! What did you guys talk about? Hold on!"

"Huh...?!" He made sure to shout. "Sorry, the static is really bad! Wow! I can't hear you at all, bye! Talk to you later!"

Click.

Asahi hung up and buried his face in his hands, chest heaving. His phone buzzed against the wall where he'd thrown it.

**Kageyama Tobio**   
**11:59 PM, Today**   
**I'm sorry**


End file.
